Atlas
Atlas Firestar is a powerful magi dragoness, who has won every dragon tournament she has been put in. She is 361 years old and is sister to the deceased Flarina and aunt to hatchlings: Danielle and Kylie. She is 16 feet in height and is 28 feet in length (I'm not sure exactly how long she is; it's just an estimated guess.) She was born in the desert region of Solomos and has temporary settled in Rudvich to get revenge on the hybrid race and their creators for the death of her sister. Personality She’s a fearsome warrior who fights with courage and brute strength until the foe is defeated or dead. She’s also stubborn, short-tempered, and slow to trust her enemies, humans, and hybrids unless they do something that’ll change her opinion on them. Her good side is that she always rushes in to fight for those who can’t protect themselves and those who can, and being friendly towards hatchlings. She can't to stand see any of her friends or innocent people get hurt, so fight she will. Even though she hates humans who aren't dragon-friendly, she is above killing those who can't fight and will instead scare them off with her ferocity as seen in the first chapter of Dragon Rage: The First War. Because of Flarina's past at the lab and being killed by Ramkot, Atlas has developed a prejudiced hatred against the hybrids and will indiscriminately kill them if they attack anyone to prevent others like her sister from dying. Abilities Atlas is capable of using five different elements as well as teleportation. The elements are fire, ice, wind, earth, and light. So far, this is what she is only capable of as she was trained in this elements to work as well as fight. Although she learned teleportation during her mid-100s, she couldn't use it until the Spell. As the RP progresses, Atlas may come across some spells which she can learn to use; the only element she can't use is darkness. Fire Magic This element is Atlas's greatest specialty as she is a pro in this field.he can use the fire stream spell to direct her stream of fire in any direction she controls to go and she can also shape it into any form she wants. She can use the fire aura spell to engulf her entire body in flames to protect herself and burn enemies who touch her. She can also cast fire aura on her friends to protect them as well without burning them. Atlas can also cast fire balls and even charge up a powerful fire beam to blast and burn her enemies. Ice Magic Atlas can cast ice needles to sting her foes and freeze a small part of their insides where the needles touch. She can also use the ice aura spell to shroud herself in icy clouds to freeze enemies who come into contact with her aura. She can build walls of ice to trap enemies or use them to shield herself. Atlas's ice spears are stronger than her ice needles spells and are capable of impaling a foe. Her ice beam, which is more like an ice elemental version of a lightning bolt, zaps foes and covers them in frost; the spell may give them a nasty frostbite. Her ice balls vary in size, 6-foot diameter being the largest. Lastly, she can create a blizzard mixed with ice needles to chill and stab her foes at the same time. Wind Magic The wind aura spell engulfs Atlas with strong winds to blow away her foes and keep them from getting near her. Her wind blades fly really fast and can slash her enemies; it can even be added to nearly all her wind spells for more devastating effect. The wind beam spell is a tornado that blows against an enemy with a powerful force until he/she gets knocked back on the ground or wall. Earth Magic With her earth barrier, Atlas is shielded by a thick rocky dome for the best defense. She can even use her earth magic to shift the ground's formation such as digging holes underground and making tunnels or separating the earth and then closing it back up again. Her earth spears can pierce just like the ice spears, but they are harder. Light Magic Atlas's strongest element, but she can't always use it as it requires her to put a lot of energy into this element. Her light aura covers Atlas's whole body in a flash so blinding, that opponents can't be able to look at her without their eyes getting hurt. Her devasting light beam is the most powerful attack that is said to either obliterate or live an enemy badly wounded. Story Before the Spell Atlas and her sister, Flarina, used to live happily together with their family in the Solomese desert before their parents were killed by hunters and the sisters were captured to be sold into slavery. Then the sisters were separated when a human slave master bought Flarina and took her away. The Spell After winning through many rounds in the annual dragon death match tournament; Atlas gets into a fight with a bleeding moon dragon until Aeolus gives them the call to unleash the Spell. After destroying her slave owner's family, she threatens Nick before he tells her to leave. Having better things to do, Atlas teleports to Tristan's (her slaver) home, where her fellow slaves are rebelling and frees Snively out of his prison. With her task done, Atlas goes off to meet up with her family in the woods, but then she gets a distressed call from Flarina saying that hybrids pursuing them. In a rush to get to her family fast, Atlas flies out of the city and attacks the hybrids, who have just killed John, Flarina's brother-in-law. Together with Darkness, who arrived at the scene after Ramkot poisons his mother, the dragonesses eliminate the hybrids until Ramkot is left. Atlas sees that her sister has finally succumbed to the poison and becomes furious as she casts a devasting light beam spell to obliterate her nephew. Then she sees Danielle and Kylie, who tries in vain to wake up their dead parents. Darkness suggests Atlas to tell sisters that they're dead like the hybrids they killed in front of them. So the magi relunctantly tells her nieces this, but also twists the truth to have them believe that their parents are still alive in spirit among the stars. The hatchlings buy this and Atlas takes them to their new home in a spring cave where they eat dinner before bed. Journey to the Northwest Region The next morning, Atlas goes to the lab to destroy the building, along with the scientists and their creations. But upon arrival, she finds the building has been in a damaged stated. At first she thinks it was the slaves who wrecked the place inside and out. But upon seeing the skeletons of everyone, including those of dragons, inside the lab, she realizes that a hybrid must have gone on its blood-crazed rampage years ago. She investigates the lab to see if there are any hybrids around. She finds a golden dragonet named Akuma whom she talks with before he leaves and she destroys the interior of the lab with fire magic. After her work is done, she goes outside and finds a hybrid boy, whom she learns is Akuma. She proceeds to chase and try to kill him. When they enter the rebuilding city of Windfall, Nick, Rika, Albel, and Fayt fight her off to save the boy's life. Then Astyn and Darkness join the fray against the magi, much to her shock and disbelief. Nick wounds her by casting rock pikes into her while telling her all the atrocities he has seen from the three races and that the hybrids have shown goodness to him. Atlas tells him that the hybrids only did this because they were human like him, but Fayt rebukes her saying that hybrids were more draconic than human and that she had been attacking her "kin", which Atlas finds to be an insult to the pure-blood dragon race. Then she asks the dragonesses if the hybrids ever did anything good for them and Darkness replies that they don't need to do any favors as she accepts hybrids for who they are and not for the actions they can't control. Seeing that her enemies will defend the innocent hybrids, Atlas gives them two warnings: 1) if she finds any hybrids who lies about their good, there will be no mercy next time, and 2) she'll leave the good ones alone from now on, but the bad ones will definitely die. Then she teleports out of the city. In the woods, she's healed by a white dragonet, who finds Atlas licking her wounds. The magi warns her about the hybrids lurking around the city, to which the hatchling says she'll stay away from. After thanking the dragonet, Atlas telepathically calls her friends to ask them where she could find a safe place for Danielle and Kylie to live away from the hybrids. They tell her about the Northwest region and decides to make the journey there, but first she must destroy the hybrid lab to keep the humans from getting any ideas on making more hybrids. She goes back to Windfall and goes to the gas station for the fuel she'll needs to blow up the building. The humans find her stealing the gasoline and a mage attempts to attack her, but he is killed by Atlas. She angrily tells the citizens that if they try to attack her or any other dragons, then she'll kill them. Then she leaves Windfall and douses the lab with fuel and completely demolishes the building. She rests for a bit before she goes back to the cave to pick up her nieces. During the start of their journey, the family gets a telepathic distress call from Darkness. Atlas leaves her nieces in a tree before she goes to look for the dragoness to see what she can do. There she counters Chi next to Darkness and accuses the hybrid of harming the dragoness, until Darkness tells her that it was a hunter who has harmed her. Then Akuma comes in and mockingly calls Atlas a "psychotic bitch". The magi yells at him to go play with his "pet" rat, to which the talking creature takes offense to and threatens her to leave. Atlas realizes the animal's voice belongs to that of Nick and attempts a fight with him, but Darkness breaks the conflict before it starts and tells them to settle this another time. So the magi decides not to waste her time with her enemy and takes her nieces to continue on with their journey. She telepathically warns her friends, including Snively, about the humans' new weapons and for them to be careful at all times. After traveling for a while, the Firestars land and take a rest until Danielle sees Henry unconscious in the distance. The magi tells her nieces to take cover, while she investigates the human to see if he was hostile or not. The boy wakes up in a suprised goofy fashion and Atlas questions him as to why he's armed with a bow and arrows. Henry fidgets as he tries to remember why he's equipped and why the dragoness is here, as he doesn't see many dragons around the area. Ignoring the boy's quirkiness, Atlas asks him if he has any medical supplies as she has been wounded from a hunter attack earlier. Henry says he has some, but they were at home with his "pot sister", Yukki. The magi pities the boy for having to live with an abusive sibling, but he tells her that his sister wasn't all that bad as she was just a tsundere. Then after Atlas tells him about her journey and the hybrids, she introduces her nieces to Henry. Now that they were hungry, Henry decides to take them to his house. Relationships Aeolus - A friend and fellow slave of Atlas in Solomos before she got separated and moved to Rudvich. Akuma - After an attempted murder on Akuma's life, the two held animosity towards each other. Albel - Dislikes him Astyn - An enemy who fought to save Akuma's life Chi - Atlas doesn't see her as a threat after learning that her hunter's mode is a dud, but she still dislikes the hybrid because Chi was probably one of the hybrids who tormented her sister in the lab. Darkness - an ally who helped her to kill Ramkot and the other. They are on neutral terms with each other as of now. Fayt - Dislikes him The Firestar sisters - Danielle and Kylie are Atlas's nieces; whom she has vowed to protect and raise after the death of their parents. Henry - A friendly human that Atlas runs into on the way for the Northwest Region. She befriends him and hangs out with him at his house for one night. She pities the boy for having to live with his abusive sister. Nick - Atlas's enemy who fought against her to save Akuma's life. The two of them hate each other. Rika - Dislikes her, but to a lesser extent than the hybrids Rina - A dragoness who helped Atlas catch the thief and made him catch another squirrel to feed Danielle. Snively - an old friend and fellow slave of Atlas, who was held hostage in order for her to fight seriously in the death tournaments. Yukki - A friend of Atlas's, but doesn't like her hurting her brother. Other Artwork of her Atlas Firestar First War version 2.png|A sprite version of Atlas. She looks just like your typical magi from Dragon Cave, only that she has a reddish tint to her. Category:Dragons